


stray

by ZekeStrife



Series: the Dreemurr Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mob AU, i wouldn't say the violence is super graphic but better safe than sorry, quick mention of slave trading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeStrife/pseuds/ZekeStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning up some trash, the skeleton brothers finds a tiny human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stray

Somebody's encroaching on their territory.

It's just small-fries, a new gang of humans looking to hide beneath the shadow of the Dreemurr Family. And normally, that wouldn't be much cause for concern— but usually, small-fries asked before they decided to do business in _their_ territory.

That's not the worst of it, of course.

Mettaton's information is almost always correct, doubly so if it's from Napstablook— and according to that information, those small-fries were selling _slaves_.

Asgore had been furious. So had Undyne, for that matter, and as soon as she had told the big guy, she had sought them out, and given them the orders.

Find them, and eliminate them.

Mettaton's information had included the meeting place, and after a quick stop by Toriel's place, they were on their way.

Papyrus had offered to drive.

It was one of the poorer parts of their territory, buildings run down and streets filled with trash. The place smelled like rot and waste, and the main street was filled with bullet holes.

They found the small-fries around the back, sheltered between two buildings. A medium sized alley, crates and trashcans filling up much of the space.

Sans did the introducing.

A hail of sharpened bones, raining from up high— the group split apart, shouting and swearing.

As planned.

Papyrus were there in a flash, a femur in his hands— he swung, he connected.

The head caved in, blood bursting out.

Sans called up another storm of needle-sharp bones, flicking them forwards— a bright steady blue, and since everyone was already in motion, the bones connected.

Their souls flickered, tore, and somebody screamed, collapsing while clutching at their eyes.

Papyrus took care of them.

Nearly took their head clean off, blood and brain matter splattering up his suit and staining his grinning skull. The femur were starting to crack, so he casually discarded it, forming a tibia instead.

Finally, the small-fries decided to draw their guns.

There were only a handful left, two downs and four remaining— Sans summoned a wall of blue bones, slammed them forward and right through a still Papyrus.

Three of the four realised that moving weren't a particularly good idea— one didn't.

They were slammed into the wall, head connect with a loud _smack_ — when the bones dissipated, they didn't get back up.

Meanwhile, the remaining three had started to open fire.

Papyrus had thrown himself away, ducking beneath a crate— Sans ducked beneath a row of trashcans, bullets pinging off the metal.

They traded looks.

It took more energy than he really wanted to use, but really, the surprised screams made it totally worth it.

A Gaster Blaster hovered up in the air, jaw open and magic collecting in its maw rapidly. It fired a second later.

The alley lit up, blue light staining the walls— Sans huffed out a breath, relaxing against the trashcan.

Papyrus tapped his fingers against his knee, but didn't move.

A few seconds later, the light disappeared— magic hung heavy in the air, invisible to the eye, but still felt.

Papyrus ducked out of hiding.

Three bodies laid on the ground, smoking and crisped— their eyes had fried in their sockets, mouth open in a dead scream.

The one that had been unconscious against the wall were awake, clutching a burnt arm and screaming wordlessly.

Papyrus padded over to him, casually summoned forth another femur, and swung.

They jerked away, so instead of caving in the human's head, Papyrus simply clipped their temple.

They were thrown to the ground, a grunt jerking out of their mouth— Papyrus followed them, swung the bone down and _shattered_ the human's knee joint.

They screamed.

"MUST YOU HUMANS ALWAYS BE SO LOUD?" Papyrus asked, taking a quick step back when the human tried to swing for his legs.

"YOU ALWAYS SCREAM SO LOUDLY!"

"bro, you did just smash their legs in," Sans commented, finally appearing from his hiding place.

Papyrus frowned briefly. "YES, I SUPPOSES THAT IS TRUE!"

He looked down at the human, sobbing and clawing at the ground, eyes wide with panic.

Seemed like they were going into shock.

"i'm gonna check the bodies," Sans said, ducking down to crouch beside one of the bodies that _weren't_ fried. "you take care of that one."

"OKAY BROTHER!"

Papyrus let the femur fade away, sticking one hand into his pants pocket instead— he pulled out a knife, handle made with bone and blade bright, clean silver.

"I AM SORRY, HUMAN, THAT I DID NOT MANAGE TO KILL YOU QUICKLY!" Papyrus crouched down beside the human, reached out with his free hand and jerked their head back.

Their mouth moved, but no words came forth.

Papyrus slit their throat.

He pulled away, wiped his hands on his pants leg— the human fell back down, body spasming and mouth moving jerkily, blood bubbling over and spilling down their neck.

Hands mostly clean, Papyrus wiped his knife on the human's pants.

Stowing his knife back in his pants pocket, Papyrus glanced around— there was a few crates pilled high in one corner, a dip in the wall behind them.

"BROTHER," he stood back up. "I AM GOING TO DO A QUICK PARAMETER CHECK!"

"sure bro," said Sans, checking over the other non-fried body. "i'll start piling them up."

Papyrus moved around the quickly spreading pool of blood, heading towards the pile of crates. His shoes tapped comfortably against the pavement, a steady sound.

He rounded the crates.

A human.

Pressed up against one of the walls, hands pressed over their mouth and eyes wide with fear. Their shoulders shook rapidly, and tears ran down and over their knuckles.

It was a human _child_.

Instantly, Papyrus dropped down to a crouch. Tried to make himself smaller, and raised both hands up in the air, palms first.

The child flinched, a low whine erupting from them.

Papyrus winced.

"SSH," he tried to keep his voice as low as possible, as soft as he could. "I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, TINY HUMAN."

The child just whined again, pressing themselves closer to the wall.

They started sobbing.

Papyrus flailed forward, knees slamming into the pavement and eyes going wide in panic.

"NO, NO, OH GOD, DON'T CRY! IT'S OKAY, IT'S _OKAY_ —" he flailed closer still, scrambling across the ground and not caring that his suit was getting dirty, and his pants were tearing.

"YOU'RE OKAY, YOU'RE OKAY, I PROMISE TINY ONE," he were close enough now, that he could reach out and take the human by the shoulders.

They flinched violently, and a part of Papyrus wanted to jump away— but it was already done, and withdrawing now would probably just make it _worse_.

So he scooped the human up, carefully shifting them to press them to his ribs, shifting so he could sit cross-legged.

He started rocking them.

"SSSHH, SHHH, IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY."

The human had stilled, frozen in shock— but as he continued his rocking, his soft repeat of _it's okay, it's okay_ , they relaxed.

One hand came up, and curled into his shirt, fingertips pressing against his true ribs.

The human clutched him tightly, sobbing softly.

"pap?"

Papyrus barely managed not to jump, craning his head around— Sans peered back at him, hands in his pockets and sleeves rolled up. There were smears of blood on his pants.

"OH," he turned around, not stopping his rocking. The human had pressed closer at Sans' voice, whining softly.

"BROTHER!" he kept his voice quieter than usual, so as to not startle the human too much. "LOOK WHAT I HAVE FOUND!"

He looked down at the child's head. "A TINY HUMAN."

Sans stepped closer. If he had eyebrows, they would have been raised sky high. "a child?"

Papyrus nodded.

For a second, there was nothing else said.

Then, tentatively, Papyrus raised his head back up.

"SANS..."

Sans frowned, quickly enough Papyrus wouldn't have noticed if he weren't expecting it.

"papyrus..."

Papyrus smiled, wide and as innocently as he could. "CAN WE KEEP THEM?"

"... pap, they're a _human_."

Papyrus huffed. "YES, AND WE ARE MONSTERS! DOES IT MATTER?"

Sans frowned again, and this time it stayed.

Papyrus looked back down. "They're just a child."

Sans sighed. Heavy and long, and Papyrus looked back up, just in time to see his brother run a hand across his face.

"... fine. but they're _your_ responsibility."

Papyrus lit up. Looked down again, grinning. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, TINY HUMAN? YOU CAN STAY WITH ME! US! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE _SAFE_."

The human hiccupped softly, but they raised their head— their eyes weren't wide with fear anymore, and though tears still dripped down their cheeks, they looked almost... calm.

They curled their hand tighter around Papyrus' rib. And _smiled_.

It was small, nowhere near as happy as Papyrus— but it was a smile, a genuine one.

Papyrus laughed, happily, and scrambled to his feet.

Sans huffed, but his frown was gone.

"you'll have to explain to asgore," he said, pointedly.

Papyrus scoffed, playfully. "ASGORE WILL BE NO PROBLEM! HE IS A FLUFFY PUSH-OVER."

The child giggled, very quietly, as Papyrus bounced them up and down.

"fine then. _undyne_."

Again, Papyrus scoffed. Again, the child giggled softly. "UNDYNE IS NO PROBLEM! I KNOW _ALL_ HER WEAK SPOTS!"

Sans barked out a laugh, walking round the crates. " _toriel_."

"SANS, THAT IS VERY CRUEL!"

"that's them breaks, bro. you keep it, you get to convince tori."

Back in the alley, the bodies were stacked up in a pile. Papyrus turned the child away from them, but didn't falter in his steps.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT HUMAN? MY BROTHER IS THROWING ME TO THE DOGS!"

Sans chuckled. "don't you mean to the _goat_?"

The child giggled.

"NO, I DO NOT MEAN TO THE GOAT!"

Unlike Papyrus, Sans stopped by the pile of bodies. He stuck one hand in his pocket, pulled of a small container, shining with red-yellow light.

Crouching down, Sans unscrewed the lid— small flames reached out, burning unnaturally steadily.

He tipped it over, the flames spilling out over the bodies. Immediately, they took root, ravenously digging into the corpses.

Sans stood back up. Screwed the lid back on, and stuck it back in his pocket.

"OOH, SANS, CAN WE VISIT TORIEL?"

Sans snorted. "i would have thought you'd avoid it as long as possible."

Papyrus, waiting at the mouth of the alley, grinned sheepishly. "WELL, HER PIES _ARE_ THE BEST! AND—" a loud growl interrupted him.

"... WELL, THE TINY HUMAN IS VERY HUNGRY!"

Sans chuckled. Stuck his hands in his pockets, and kept walking. "sure bro. i'm down for some pie."

" _YES_!" Papyrus followed him, looking back down at the human and bouncing them up and down. "TINY HUMAN, TORIEL'S PIES ARE _THE BEST_ IN TOWN! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THEM!"

Behind them, back in the alley, the fire roared. Swallowed the corpses whole, erased all signs that anything had taken place there.

Soon, it would be like nothing had happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isn't set in any of the already existing mob au's. while it's inspired by a tumblr post (which i'll link when i find), pretty much everything else is my own take on it. (which some help by the lovely HaroThar~)  
> ... i'm probably going to write more in this setting, since i _love_ mob au's. plus, i already got loads of ideas.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! it you liked it, maybe leave a kudos, or a comment? it would be super appreciated. ♥


End file.
